sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angel Creo-Corp Mining
Vorkommen: HiSec, LowSecframe|Angel Logo Erlaubte Schiffe: Destroyer/Interdictor und kleiner Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: Bergbau der Angel Creo-Corporation Popup: The Angel Cartel has mining rights to this deadspace complex and it is the Angel run Creo-Corp mining corporation that handles business for them. They do not take kindly to intruders and have stationed defense posts throughout the complex. Caution is advised. DED Threat Assessment: 2 of 10 Erster Abschnitt thumb|Angel Creo-Corp Mining 1Popup: Creo-Corp purchases materials and know-how from the Minmatar to be able to build the most recently developed mining facilities. They routinely build automatic sentry guns for defense purposes. Die Fregatten greifen bei einer Annäherung unter 10 km an, die Sentries bei ca 16 km. Gegner *3 Angel Sentry Guns *25 Frigates (Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Ruffian/Thug) - teilw. Target Painter Um das Beschleunigungstor zum nächsten Abschnitt zu entriegeln, ist es notwendig, das "Deadspace Synchronization HQ" abzuschiessen. Es bleibt ein Container zurück, der einen Schlüssel-Chip und ein 3rd Tier Overseer's Personal Effects enthält. Der Schlüsselchip muss im Schiffscargo sein , um das Tor passieren zu können (wird dabei verbraucht) Die Mineral Silos lassen Container mit etwas Munition fallen. Blitz: Man muss kein Schiff abschiessen. Es reicht wenn man die Struktur abschiesst, die Beute entnimmt und damit durchs Tor fliegt. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Creo-Corp Mining 2Popup: In this deadspace pocket, Creo-Corp collects and stores spare parts and tools for use in the entire complex. The mining facilities in there are impressive, given the short time it has taken Creo-Corp to plan and build them. Wie im ersten Abschnitt greifen die Fregatten bei einer Annäherung unter 10 km an, die Sentries bei ca 16 km. Gegner *3 Angel Sentry Guns *1 Cruiser (Gistum Predator) *26 Frigates (Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Ruffian/Thug) - teilw. Target Painter Um das Beschleunigungstor zum nächsten Abschnitt zu entriegeln, ist es notwendig, die "CreoCorp Main Factory" abzuschiessen. Es bleibt ein Container zurück, der einen Schlüssel-Chip (Factory Gatekey) und ein 4th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects enthält. Der Schlüsselchip muss im Schiffscargo sein , um das Tor passieren zu können (wird dabei verbraucht) Die "Tools & Parts" lassen Container mit etwas Munition fallen. Blitz: Man muss kein Schiff abschiessen. Auch hier reicht es, wenn man die Struktur abschiesst, die Beute entnimmt und damit durchs Tor fliegt. Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Creo-Corp Mining 3Popup: This deadspace pocket contains plentiful resources of valuable ore as well as large asteroids that have already been mined to the core. The pocket is well guarded with stationary sentry guns, and a number of frigates patrol key locations. Wie im ersten und zweiten Abschnitt greifen die Fregatten bei einer Annäherung unter 10 km an, die Sentries bei ca 16 km. Gegner *6 Angel Sentry Guns *1 Cruiser (Gistum Depredator) *28 Frigates (Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Ruffian/Thug) - teilw. Target Painter Hauptziel in diesem letzten Abschnitt ist die "Deadspace Control Station". Nach Abschuss bleibt ein Container mit einem 5th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects zurück. Mit etwas Glück ist auch noch ein Gistii B-Type Faction Gegenstand dabei. Blitz: Man muss kein Schiff abschiessen. Es reicht wenn man die Struktur abschiesst und die Beute entnimmt. Wie bei allen DED-klassifizierten Komplexe besteht ''keine ''Chance auf eine Eskalation. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:LowSec